


Rough

by Sole_Sakuma



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Ficlet Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-03
Updated: 2011-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-16 01:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sole_Sakuma/pseuds/Sole_Sakuma





	1. Chapter 1

He hated sword practices with Zuko. The guy took them way too seriously. And, besides, wasn't he Aang's teacher? Why was he there, then?

Besides, annoyed Zuko with a sword was more dangerous than annoyed yet unarmed Zuko. Oh well, there was nothing he could do.

'Oh, come on. Is that all you can do? I could beat you even without a sword.'

'Then show me that, you idiot.'

Sokka shrugged.

'No way. You have Firebending.'

'I won't use it.'

Fifteen minutes later, all sweaty and laying on top of Zuko, he decided the practices weren't so bad.


	2. Chapter 2

His prison was made of silk and duty. He loved it and hated it at the same time. It was everything he ever wanted, only not. He had changed things, sure. But it was a lot more complicated that anything else he had ever done and he had done quite a few hard things. The nuances, the whisperings, the intrigues. Why couldn't people just say the truth and be done with it? He hated tiptoeing around stuff.

He wasn't expecting the visit. He had thought it was just a white lie. The best kind of promise is the one you can break.

But Sokka was there. He gulped, feeling guilty and ashamed of what he was thinking. Those days were over, that Zuko was over. This Zuko was married.

'How's Mai?'

'She's fine, recovering from the birth of our first born.'

'Oh, you already have one?'

'Yeah...'

'You don't look so happy.'

'Oh, really?'

'Hey, no attacks.'

'You started it.'

'Me?'

'You came here even if you knew...!'

'Even if I knew what?'

'How it's like between us.'

'I thought we were friends.'

'You know it's more than that and it shouldn't be. I love Mai, you love...'

'No.'

'No what? No, it's less than that? No, it should be? No, you don't love...'

As an answer, Sokka just kissed him and Zuko knew things had just become even more difficult.


	3. Chapter 3

Today, it was the 10th anniversary of Zuko's coronation. Sokka had been unable to stop thinking how different it'd be if Azula had won. A lot of fire, for sure, and probably some sadistic circus. Oh, no, he had to meet Ty Lee. He had managed to avoid her for several years because the girl was just as crazy as ever.

Suki gave him a knowing look when they entered the Throne Room. He was quite sure she knew 'how it was' between him and Zuko. Only explanation for the constant 'embassies' he had to do.

He knew she didn't mind. After all, he knew what the deal was with the constant Kyoshi Warriors training.


	4. Chapter 4

Zuko didn't know how things got so complicated.

Sokka didn't know either.

If you had asked Mai or Suki, they'd probably have said they never saw it coming. But then they'd have been lying.  
What do you say? 'Sorry'? None of them was sorry. Sokka and Suki were convinced that it didn't mean anything. Or better yet, that it didn't have anything to do with their relationship. It was what it was.

For Mai, it was different. She had known her share of complicated relationships (Ty Lee and a certain someone came to her mind quickly) but she had never been in one.

Zuko felt he had to be sorry. But he couldn't. He loved Mai, he did. It was just that... it was that way. He couldn't bear losing her... but he couldn't bear losing Sokka either. He didn't want to, he wouldn't do it, the Fire Nation be damned.

'And what does the Fire Nation have to do with anything?' he said.

Mai just stared at him.

'They don't have to know,' Zuko insisted.

'They might.'

'They won't.'

'And what if they do?'

'They won't, Mai, I promise.'

'Why him?'

'Who knows. It just turned out that way.'

'And what about me?'

'You're still my wife. I still love you.'

'But then why?!'

'For the same reason you still go to visit Azula in prison.'

Yeah, it was what it was. But what's wrong with that?


End file.
